Bonfire
by justscreamemison
Summary: One Shot: A bonfire night with the Lakewood six and your new crush, Audrey Jensen whom you had gotten to know in a different way already. You are in for an eventful night.


Audrey Jensen Imagine (Audrey Jensen X Reader) - Bonfire.

 **Bonfire, an Audrey Jensen fanfiction/imagine.**

 _Summary: A bonfire night with the Lakewood six and your new crush, Audrey Jensen whom you had gotten to know in a different way already. You are in for an eventful night._

A/N: This is my first imagine/fanfiction that I have ever posted. Be nice to it please! Apologies for any grammatical errors, English isn't my first language and I wrote this in one go, late at night.

* * *

It was a warm summery night and you were having a bonfire party-night with the Lakewood six and some other people from the high-school you weren't quite that interested in. Who you actually were interested in was Audrey Jensen, the bi-curious one of 'the virgin & the bi-curious' duo. The name really wasn't that relevant anymore since Audrey was pretty much really really gay and Noah wasn't a virgin anymore since he slept with Zoey. The two did still remained proud of their nicknames.

The sun was setting as you all enjoyed the first couple of sips of your beer. You could feel the fire heating up, it made you feel more at ease.

You saw Brooke, Gustavo and Noah developing in a discussion which you were not really picking up on. This was because you were listening to the conversation Audrey and Emma were having about their childhood. This is why you were a bit flustered when all of a sudden Noah asked, ''Y/N, don't you think?''. You looked at him questioning when you heard Brooke saying, ''Noah, don't involve Y/N in this. Can't you see that she isn't even paying attention.'' Noah shrugged and moved on with the discussion he was having and you smiled at Brooke, thanking her.

Brooke was the only one who knew about your crush towards Audrey. Despite of that, you were actually out as a flaming woman who loves woman and you were quite proud of it. During the most recent killing spree, Brooke and you became really close. You basically became sisters, which you really couldn't be more happy about because you never really had any siblings of your own.

You looked around and saw Kieran arrive and saw as he kissed Emma. Which made you see the petite black haired girl next to them become very awkward, which made you laugh. You loved the way Audrey reacted in awkward situations. Your eyes connected with Audrey's as she took the last sip of her beer and smirked at you. She pointed at the beer and then back at you, indicating that she was asking if you wanted another beer as well. You nodded at her whilst you had the same kind of smirk on your face as Audrey's only seconds before.

Audrey and you had an interesting relationship. You weren't really together but you had kissed here and there before. The only logical reason you could think of why that was, was that Audrey only sought for some kind of comfort during the killings. You were fine with that in the beginning though, but after a while you had developed some actual feelings for her. Real and strong feelings.

You were looking at Audrey whilst she picked up two beer bottles and removed the caps. She was wearing her red flannel around her waist with a singlet, some cut up black pants and her boots. You loved that outfit, she wore it the first time the two of you had made out. You remembered that first time. It was quick and confusing though, full with passion. You were being hunted down by Piper's accomplice in the High-School. Somehow the two of you ended up in Miss Lang's office whilst you were running away from Piper's accomplice.

In the haste of not knowing how the others were doing, not knowing if Piper's accomplice was nearby you had felt your own hand folding around Audrey's. Audrey had noticed your hand too and looked up you with a terrified, you guessed that was caused by Piper's accomplice, and hungry look in her eyes. Before you knew it the two of you crashed into each other and were heavily making out until the both of you were out of breath. You were still standing really close to each other whilst you heard a scream, a loud and high scream. You looked at the door and then back to Audrey, before you knew it you saw the lifeless body of Eli on the floor. With Brooke screaming and Piper's accomplice was long gone.

You snatched out of your memory when you felt Audrey arriving next to you. ''Here you go.'' She said as she gave you the beer, but holding on to the beerbottle the moment you grabbed it from her. Causing a moment between the two of you in mere hand contact. She finally let go and scraped her throat and pulled her hand through her hair. ''Are you enjoying the fire?'' she asked. ''Actually, I am. It's really nice being out with all of us. Letting go of the past few weeks, y'know?'' you said as you took a sip from the beer Audrey had given to you, it tasted cold and refreshing. God, did you love beer.

''It is, isn't it?'' Audrey said, with that lovely accomplished face of hers. The two of you hadn't had much of a conversation when you were accompanied by the other sixers. You were having lots of conversations with your best friends and you had one, two, three more beers until you started shivering. Audrey was still next to you in her singlet and she noticed that you were rubbing your arms to defend yourself from the cold. ''Are you seriously feeling cold Y/N?'' Brooke said all of a sudden, like it was the most rediculous thing ever. You looked at her with avenging eyes, ''Yes.'' You said to her. The only reaction Brooke gave you was a shrug with her shoulders and then she moved on to almost humping Gustavo.

You felt Audrey's hand on your left thigh making you look right into her eyes, ''Are you really cold? You can have my flannel? It isn't much but it's something.'' She said whilst un-tugging the flannel around her waist. ''Oh, yes. Thank you.'' You said whilst you started blushing and smiling. As soon as you put on Audrey's flannel you felt more comfortable, warmer.

''Do you want to come with me for a bit?'' Audrey asked you after a while. Before you could answer she was already up her feet and ready to go, ''Come on Y/N it isn't that cold.'' She said whilst reaching out her hand. You took her hand and stood up, catching a well knowing glance of Brooke but it did gave you courage, not that the beer hadn't done that yet.

You had walked for a bit and only now realized you hadn't let go of Audrey's hand. Audrey and you were strolling around the lake. Not saying much, but enjoying each other company. It was quite romantic, you thought by yourself.

''Audrey, why did you want to walk?'' you asked, not knowing what else to say to start a conversation. You were curious as to why she was taking you here.

Audrey stopped walking and looked at you, ''Your face looks so damn beautiful. Especially in this moonlight.'' You could see that she was struggling, not only because she wanted to grab her phone to videotape you in this light. ''Why are you saying this?'' you said a bit flustered, remembering the last time you two hooked up. It had been a while.

''Because I have missed you, Y/N. '' Audrey said, whilst she grabbed you by your waist. ''Auds, I don't know what to say.'' You said, you really didn't know what was happening. Usually when you guys hooked up it was not this cheesy and romantic. You did like this though, you did like this. ''You don't have to say anything.'' Audrey replied to you. The once so badass, dorky but angry black haired short girl looked at you with so much emotion in her eyes that you couldn't pin down what exactly she was feeling and/or thinking.

It didn't matter. You felt Audrey tugging at her flannel that you were wearing, trying to pull you closer. ''This looks good on you, you know?'' she said, whilst looking up and down your body. ''Does it now?'' you said, trying to keep up with the small talk you were having. The small talk that was turning rapidly into hot and steamy talk when Audrey said, ''You would look even better when you weren't wearing anything at all.'' You did the first thing that came to mind, kiss her relentlessly. You ran your tongue over her bottom lip to get accesses, which was granted. You felt your one hand going to her cheek and the other one was rested on her waist.

You could feel her hand in your hair whilst the other one snaked up your body towards your boob. ''Audrey.'' You said, breaking loose of your passionate kiss. Your foreheads resting against each other, trying to catch your breath. ''Let's not do this here. I mean I would lov-'' you couldn't finish your sentence because your lips were being smashed by Audrey's. You continued on, not being able the resist this heat between the two of you.

''Y/N!'' ''AUDREY!'' ''YOU GUYS.'' You were hearing screams. People yelling at you. You didn't even realize you broke loose from Audrey, who looked a bit flustered at you. Not really understanding why you had stopped again until she heard the screaming as well, ''AUDREY!'' ''Y/N!'' you could identify Brookes and Noah's voices through the bushes. ''Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.'' You whispered, slightly starting to panic. ''Hey, hey, Y/N, calm down.'' You heard Audrey saying. You felt her hand cupping your cheek, making you look directly in her eyes. ''It's going to be okay.'' She said. You instantly believed her, that's how far and hard you had been falling for her.

''Oh, there they are.'' You heard Emma say. You turned your head around and saw Emma, followed by Noah and finally Brooke coming out of the thick bushes. ''Guys, what did we agree on? Not wandering off alone without letting anyone know!'' Noah said. ''Yeah, Foster. We know.'' Audrey said, walking towards him and tugging him along back towards the bonfire.

''Soooooo.'' You heard Brooke say. ''Don't even start, Brooke.'' You said, sighing, a little bit annoyed. ''Start what?'' oblivious Emma said. ''I don't even have to start.'' Brooke said. You looked at her with a questioning look on your face. ''Your hair is all tangled up.'' Brooke said, as if it was the most obvious thing and you were too stupid to notice. She walked away, with you and Emma speeding up to catch up with her. During all that you were trying to fix your hair. Emma had made a little 'oh' sound when Brooke had said that. In your thoughts you called out your best friend, no one was supposed to know. You didn't even think that the Virgin knew.

Everyone had returned back inside, you with them. Enjoying the music, looking outside the window at Audrey who was still sitting at the fire and trying to dodge all of Noah's questions about what you were doing by the lake. ''Oh, Foster. Go lick Zoey's face.'' You said, finally getting sick of the Virgin. You had been staring out of the window for a while already, you saw Audrey sitting alone now by the almost burned out fire. You decided to go over there and leave a flustered Noah & Zoey behind you.

You walked up towards her, with your arms wrapped around your body. Trying to keep yourself warm, it was seriously getting cold. Seemed like in Lakewood, AKA Murderville, it was never really summer. ''Hey.'' You said to Audrey, who was poking with a stick in the tiny little flames. ''Hey.'' She said back, without looking at you. ''Aren't you cold?'' you said. ''No. Not really.'' She said as you sat down beside her. ''Yes you are, I could see you shivering from inside the house.'' You said as you took of the flannel and put it around Audrey's shoulders.

''Thank you.'' She said, finally looking at you and dropping the stick. A silence fell. ''Did you really miss me that much?'' you said, man the alcohol really gave you much more courage. You would've never said this if you were sober. ''I.. I did.'' She said. Turning her head away from you. ''Why?'' you said. Trying to get answers out of her.

She looked abruptly at you and grabbed your hands in her own. ''Okay, Y/N, I am only going to say this once and I might ramble on.'' She said, looking at you, trying to get conformation that it was okay. You nodded in response, curious and nervous about was going to happen.

''I think... No, I know that I have. In the past few weeks I... I have developed more and more feelings for you.'' She said. Pausing for a second because you didn't respond because you were listening with your full attention. The words weren't really sinking in just yet.

''I know that this might be super stupid and really not efficient and you might not even feel the same way I do. You might not even want to be with me, like, like that. Like in that way?'' She said, trying to explain herself, still not getting any reaction from you. ''Y/N, I _like_ you. More than just friends. More than we were, more tha-'' she was stopped by you slamming your lips into hers for the second time that evening. You kissed her full with passion, cupping her cheek with your fingers behind those ridiculously adorable ears. ''Wha- What does this mean?'' She said, when you finally parted, with your foreheads pressed against each other. ''I do too.'' You said. As the biggest smiles creeped up both of your faces as you kissed once more.

You could hear Brooke screaming and laughing from the balcony, ''FINALLY!''. Of course she had been eavesdropping, she really was your sister. You couldn't be happier.

* * *

A/N: _Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of it, I would very much appreciate that!_


End file.
